


(DO NOT) TALK TO ME

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Энни аккуратно отодвигает книгу в сторону и переключает свое внимание на Армина, словно пытаясь прочитать чужие упорядоченные, в отличие от ее, мысли — это оказывается первый раз с её разморозки, когда они без труда переглядываются прямым взглядом, пробирающим до костей.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 8





	(DO NOT) TALK TO ME

**Author's Note:**

> после snk 132/ 28.09.20  
> пытаюсь донести до людей, что армин с помощью воспоминаний берта лишь начал понимать энни лучше, а не «перенес влюбленность на себя». aruani мои aruani  
> работа также опубликована здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9914751/25513086  
> https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5f77062217b6b20017605f08/post-part/5f770bf617b6b20017605f3f

Когда Энни резко открывает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам, обнаруживая себя на том же месте, что и прежде — около высокой кирпичной стены в старом замке, на который отряд набрел некоторое время назад, она понимает, что все ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, что находится вне своего непробиваемого кристалла, защищающего её от внешнего мира на протяжении нескольких лет. Все то время она пребывала в сознании, слышала чужие голоса и шаги, прекрасно знала, что некоторые люди не просто кричали на нее с ненавистью, но и спокойно разговаривали, неизвестно ради чего делясь с ней, убийцей, своими мыслями, но не могла пошевелить и пальцем. 

Энни не сомневалась в том, что кристалл защитит её от любых лезвий и взрывчаток. Однако, самым опасным оружием оказались как раз человеческие голоса, принадлежавшие тем, кто по какой-то причине все же не тонул в ненависти к ней, как все остальные. Безусловно, это не говорило о том, что они не злились на ту, что отняла тысячи жизней бесценных людей, которые всего-навсего оказались не по ту сторону, выполняли свой долг или вовсе не были должны умирать. Казалось, Армин и Хитч воспринимали её, Женскую Особь, иначе. И пытались понять? 

Армин задавал различные вопросы, заведомо зная, что не получит ответов, разговаривал с ней, ведя долгие монологи и делясь своими мыслями, сидел напротив кристалла и иногда касался его, Хитч — громко ругалась из-за того, что долго ждала её, Энни, возвращения, оставшись в их общей комнате в одиночестве, жаловалась на забитые после долгих дежурств и патрулей мышцы и на незнакомых парней, которые на первых свиданиях с ней вели себя, как самые настоящие свиньи… 

Хитч дежурила около кристалла практически все время и защищала его от других людей, которые приходили не просто с ненавистью покричать на Энни, но и пытались пробить его лезвиями. Казалось, ещё в первый день её заморозки каждый человек понял, что это было бесполезным занятием. Поняв, что вытащить девушку оттуда не получится, они забрали ее под стражу, ожидая, когда она высвободится самостоятельно. Около Энни дежурили разные люди, но только Хитч выставляла других за дверь, аргументируя это тем, что её голова раскалывается от их бессмысленных криков. 

Разговоры, иногда направленные специально на Энни, а иногда просто звучавшие рядом, разбавляли её неподвижное существование несколько лет напролет. Первое время люди то заполняли подземелье, с опаской поглядывая на огромный холодный кристалл и пытаясь разрушить его, то не появлялись рядом целыми днями — Энни была этому несказанно рада. Но затем поняла, что люди, которые могли бы прийти ей на помощь, как она и ожидала, не придут. Энни в очередной раз осталась одна, окончательно убедившись, что должна делать все самостоятельно, и только знакомые голоса, периодически доносящиеся с обратной стороны, не позволяли ей сойти с ума в ожидании того момента, когда можно будет покинуть подземелье, ставшее для нее гробницей. 

После того, как Энни высвободилась из своего растаявшего не без чужой помощи укрытия, спустя время она осознала, что не только привыкла слышать их голоса рядом с собой, но и стала в какой-то степени слабее. Леонхард не смогла сбежать, потому что её телу нужно было время, чтобы восстановиться после тех лет, что она провела внутри огромного ледяного кристалла. Сколько? Даже спустя несколько дней девушка чувствовала дискомфорт и сложности, через силу заставляя своё тело совершать какие-то повседневные действия. Она тренировалась, но изменений практически не было заметно, словно упражнения её отца потеряли свою проверенную годами действенность. Казалось, полёты на усовершенствованном УПМ должны были пойти ей на пользу. 

Спустя некоторое время Энни действительно начала чувствовать себя лучше, но ей все ещё чего-то не хватало для того, чтобы ощущение слабости покинуло её. Тело стало тем же, а вот привычки, приобретенные ее телом в замороженном состоянии… 

Привыкшая находиться на одном и том же тёмном, тихом месте, Энни не могла свыкнуться с тем, что больше не может также неподвижно стоять без движения на протяжении нескольких часов без опасения оказаться на земле. Все эти годы она хотела размять уставшее тело, сдвинуться с места или просто лечь, но теперь не могла привыкнуть к тому, что давно не может оставаться в одном положении на всю ночь. Она помнит, как начала стремительно погружаться в сон, сползая по холодной кирпичной стене, пока «товарищи» невероятно медленно готовились ко сну и не только шумели, располагаясь на холодном кирпичном полу, но и громко спорили о чем-то своём. Казалось, они все никак не могли прийти к компромиссу и решить, что им стоит делать на том или ином запланированном задании. 

Как и тогда, так и сейчас, девушка считает эти споры бессмысленными — какой толк в спорах о дальнейшем направлении, если их конечная цель заключается в исследовании диких земель и в поиске ранее неподвластной истины? Рано или поздно они посетят каждый клочок освобожденной от безмозглых плотоядных титанов земли, а лишняя спешка лишь навредит и без того вымотанным людям, которые уже и забыли, когда последний раз спали в шумных казармах. 

Недолгая остановка в сохранившемся от дальних предков древнем замке должна была не только позволить им набраться сил для дальнейшего пути, но и пролить свет на то, чего им пока не представилось возможности узнать. Запертые в трёх стенах, как в загоне, люди не знали, что представляет из себя бескрайний мир, в котором они родились и должны были умереть. Но как итог уже практически четвёртый день разведчики нервно ходили по замку и его территории, занимаясь рутинными делами и периодически споря, как женатые несколько лет пары. 

Энни осторожно поднимается на ноги вместе с чужим зелёным плащом, которым до этого была предусмотрительно укрыта от сквозняков, в вечернее время тревожащих старый заброшенный замок. Она накидывает его на согнутую в локте правую руку, обходит беспокойно спящего Джима стороной, стараясь как можно быстрее пересечь заполняющуюся солнечными лучами комнату. 

Климат на этих землях значительно отличался от того, к которому каждый из них привык, всю жизнь находясь внутри высоких стен — по вечерам через щели постройки дули холодные ветра, напоминая завывания раненного зверя, а на утро их сменяли горячие солнечные лучи. Энни старается выбирать такое место для отдыха, до которого они не смогут достать, но все равно нередко просыпается от солнца, припекающего бледную кожу сквозь плотную ткань ее формы с эмблемой единорога на спине и плечах.

Энни собирается также бесшумно выйти из комнаты и вернуть найденный плащ его хозяину, но спустя мгновение резко застывает на месте прямо около тяжёлой двери, не верящим взглядом упираясь на свою кисть, протянутую в сторону круглой дверной ручки, еле державшейся на своём месте. Все мысли, до этого тревожащие Энни, моментально блекнут на фоне увиденного ею после. 

Кольца с лезвием, которое практически с самого детства было при ней, на пальце не оказывается. 

Энни быстро пересекает комнату в обратную сторону и падает на колени перед все ещё спящем человеком, намереваясь разбудить его. Райнер недовольно хмурится и начинает что-то сонно бурчать раньше, чем она касается его плеча, борясь с желанием просто встряхнуть спящего друга. Когда мужчина с трудом поднимает стремительно опускающиеся от усталости веки, перед ним появляется обеспокоенная и такая же хмурая Леонхард, но его взгляд против воли падает сперва на плащ, по-прежнему висящий на тонкой, но сильной руке, а потом поднимается к родному лицу. 

— Моё кольцо! — испуганно шепчет Энни. — Оно пропало! 

— Это что, плащ Армина? — как бы между делом уточняет Райнер, зевая. — Все вы, девушки, только о кольцах и думаете. Погоди, что ты только что… 

— Райнер! 

Бросив на друга детства осуждающий взгляд, она торопливо вскакивает на ноги и направляется на выход из комнаты, наполненной спящими после миссий и патрулей товарищами. За дверью она сталкивается с недовольным новобранцем, которого никто не собирался брать с собой — увязавшись за отрядом, он долгое время чёрт знает, как скрывался, что в итоге не позволило им отправить паренька обратно в главный Штаб, рядом с которым располагались казармы новобранцев. Энни осматривается вокруг и незаинтересованно наблюдает за тем, как он пытается отмыть пол, покрытый толстым слоем пыли и плесени, а затем вскакивает так резко, что переворачивает небольшое ведро с водой, собранной в неглубокой реке неподалёку от здания. 

Паренек подлетает к Микасе, поправляет свою одежду и пытается учтиво забрать у неё ящики с продовольствием, а девушки с сочувствием и некоторым пониманием переглядываются, за столько времени совместного путешествия практически не чувствуя никакого напряжения и предвзятости, пока Эрен шустро поднимается по лестнице, оставляя сводную сестру позади. Он не обращает на новобранца никакого внимания, заведомо зная, что Микаса не позволит нести ему то, что он не сможет даже поднять. Она была намного строже и сильнее любого из них.

Энни направляется дальше быстрее, чем новобранец получит суровый отказ. Она быстро пересекает практически полностью пустой коридор, с некоторым разочарованием понимая, что без кольца чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — так, словно лишилась чего-то неотъемлемого в своей жизни. Солдаты, занятые своими делами, провожают её удивленными и взволнованными взглядами. Многие из них вступили в разведку только недавно и видели Женскую Особь лишь издалека, а другие и вовсе не верили в её существование, словно всю жизнь пробыли в погребе. 

Она бесшумно заходит в заполненную солнечным светом комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Библиотека оказывается полностью забита стеллажами с бесконечным количеством книг, некоторые из которых высокими стопками находились прямо на полу неизвестно сколько времени. Одни книги были написаны на незнакомых, вымерших, языках, другие — от руки. Но все они одинаково интересовали Армина, который никогда не понимал запрета в трёх стенах, касающегося всей литературы, написанной до возведения стен, без исключения. 

Стеллажи возвышались до самого потолка и продолжались на втором этаже, соединенным с помощью наполовину развалившейся широкой лестницы, что так влекла к себе Армина несколько дней назад. Являясь случайной свидетельницей его попыток подняться на второй этаж как при помощи УПМ, так и по-старинке, с помощью быстрых прыжков по неустойчивым ступенькам, Энни против собственной воли поглядывает в сторону лестницы и прислушивается к тишине — тогда парень рисковал провалиться неизвестно на какую глубину в темницы, находящиеся под замком. 

Даже важное звание и незаменимые для армии навыки не убеждали Армина в том, что он должен был быть предельно осторожен в ещё не обследованной и давно заброшенной людьми территории — настолько сильно он жаждал узнать что-то новое о мире, в котором родился. Иногда казалось, что именно эта тяга к знаниям являлась для него первой причиной вступления в разведотряд, в котором люди гибли чаще, чем отдыхали, а Эрен и Микаса стали второй, но определяющей его дальнейшую жизнь, причиной. 

Энни следует на шорох от перелистывающих страниц и совсем скоро замечает за одним из столов Армина, работающего с отчетами и тактикой. Она бесшумно вешает его плащ на спинку стула и опускается на место рядом, молча наблюдая за его отточенными долгой практикой действиями. 

Казалось, что именно его разведкорпус и борьба за человечество изменили сильнее всего — раннее добрый, но умный слабак, неизвестно как попавший в ряды разведчиков, превратился в опасного тактика, способного просчитать шаги противника наперед. Остальные члены их команды тоже изменились, но именно Армин, считающий Энни хорошей, однажды уже загнал её в ловушку. 

Спустя мгновение он переводит на Энни серьёзный взгляд, по которому становится сразу ясно, что сейчас прозвучит очередной вопрос, на который она снова не сможет дать никакого подходящего ответа. Казалось, за все года в кристалле и вне его таких вопросов между ними накопилось достаточное количество, чтобы они задохнулись, будь его слова материальными. Однако, пока Энни не была готова отвечать ни на один услышанный ранее вопрос, а поэтому оказывается быстрее и задаёт Армину свой, неизвестно почему вновь чувствуя несвойственную для себя неловкость, в последнее время часто присутствующую рядом с ним. Это все было потому, что Армин считал её хорошим человеком, несмотря на то, что она успела натворить за свою жизнь? 

Пока Леонхард по самое горло хватало тех вопросов, которые она задавала себе сама. 

— Ты спал сегодня? — не смотря на разведчика напрямую, спрашивает она и спустя несколько мгновений тем же, словно незаинтересованным, тоном добавляет: — Спасибо за плащ. 

— Я… Да, — отвечает Армин, быстро ориентируясь в сложившейся ситуации. — Пустяки. 

Между ними вновь настаёт тишина: Энни молча обращает внимание на какие-то книги, лежавшие на столе перед ними, а Армин какое-то время незаметно наблюдает за ней, и заполняет документы. С тех пор, как она высвободилась из кристалла и подсела к ним за один стол в какой-то уличной таверне, поедая остывшие пироги, они так и не смогли поговорить на серьёзные темы — их разговоры всегда были ужасно короткими и неловкими, а люди, внезапно появившиеся рядом, и вовсе уничтожали любые призрачные возможности обсудить происходящее. Армин, до сих пор не разобравшийся с воспоминаниями, доставшимися ему от Бертольда, часто терялся.

Он теряется и теперь, пока наблюдает за тем, как Энни листает какую-то тяжелую старинную книгу, периодически меланхолично вчитываясь в практически полностью стертый от прошедшего времени текст — в памяти вспыхивают чужие давние воспоминания, мешая как следует сосредоточиться. **Он** знал её с самого раннего детства, как Армин знал Эрена: постоянно наблюдал за Энни со стороны и стеснялся подойти ближе, как в детстве, так и в юности, за годы, проведённые вдали от дома, она по-прежнему оставалась **для него** закрытой книгой, несмотря на все, что они пережили вместе. Но и в **его** памяти была своя ценность, позволяющая понять Энни. 

Армин возвращается к заполнению каких-то новых документов, которые от него требуют вышестоящие органы, также быстро и спокойно, как прежде. Периодически Леонхард переключает своё внимание с книг на его почерк — стоит ему только заметить это, как написанный им текст против воли теряет до тошноты аккуратный вид, с головой выдавая волнение своего автора. Но Энни правда старается не уделять этому внимания, боясь смотреть дольше, чем положено. 

Так проходит ещё некоторое время, уходящее, словно песок между пальцев, которого на этих землях оказывается более, чем просто достаточно. За все время, что отряд пробыл здесь, дождей все ещё не было, что первое время играло им на руку — кто хочет оставаться на одном месте лишнее время, а в противном случае промокнуть под дождём? Иммунитет большинства солдат позволял им выстоять в любую погоду и выполнять свой долг, но все же среди них находились разные люди. Например, Хитч, которая свалилась с температурой спустя три дня после того, как они покинули стены. Хоть она и Энни не относились к разведотряду, помощь полицейских действительно не оказалась лишней во время исследования новых земель. Разные навыки. 

Вновь задумчиво наблюдая за чужими бледными пальцами, аккуратно перелистывающими страницы старой энциклопедии о морских рыбах, которая попала Армину на глаза вчера вечером, он с удивлением вспоминает о том, что собирался сделать сразу же, как встретится с Энни утром. 

Армин снимает со своей шеи плетеную металлическую веревку, на которой ранее носил ключи от запертых дверей в Штабе разведки. Осторожно сняв с неё все еще замороженное кольцо, он опускает его на стол перед взглядом Энни, все ещё читающей книги, находящиеся на столе. 

— Я забрал его утром у одного человека, — поясняет Арлерт, вновь первым нарушая тишину. — Он уже наказан, но… 

— Почему ты возвращаешь его мне? 

Казалось, за все это время Армин всегда был тем, кто нарушает тишину первым, но Энни неизменно и специально безразлично задавала все те же вопросы, каких накопилось достаточно. Она не касается своего кольца и переводит на Армина непроницаемый взгляд, ожидая его ответ. 

От пристального взгляда голубых глаз, периодически возвращающемуся к нему, парень чувствует неловкость, которая с новой силой накрывает его быстрее, чем он успевает это понять. Раньше ведь подобного не было? Или было? До ее возвращения он не обращал внимание на то, как другие люди смотрели на него. Жалость? Надежда? Уважение? Последнее точно можно было заметить в этом взгляде еще с **тех пор**. 

Но и оно было не единственной эмоцией, иногда проскальзывающей в задумчивых глазах Энни, пока она была уверена, что никто **их** не замечает. Так ведь? 

Армин хочет сказать, что просто слишком часто видел это кольцо на её пальце как во время их пребывания в кадетах, так и после. Тот день, в который она заточила себя в холодный кристалл. Четыре года, в последние недели ставшие бесконечными. Каждый раз, как он спускался в подземелье, чтобы поговорить с ней, не надеясь получить хотя бы один ответ, и подумать о том, правильно ли поступает. Армин не хотел верить, что Энни была виновной, но стал не только первым, кто задумался об этом, но и тем, кто заманил её в ту ловушку. 

Сейчас он просто выжидает несколько мгновений перед тем, как отвечать на прозвучавший рядом вопрос, аналогичный многим другим. 

Она просто пока не знает, что именно должна сказать после всего, что произошло. Искренних извинений будет недостаточно, но любого другого ответа девушка ещё не придумала. Вопросов было слишком много, поэтому она старается хотя бы оттянуть появление новых, чтобы выиграть немного времени на обдумывание старых. Энни делала это потому, что считала их опасными? Или исключительно потому, что хотела вернуться к своему хромому отцу, но не могла прийти домой ни с чем? 

Энни аккуратно отодвигает книгу в сторону и переключает свое внимание на Армина, словно пытаясь прочитать чужие упорядоченные, в отличие от ее, мысли — это оказывается первый раз с её разморозки, когда они без труда переглядываются прямым взглядом, пробирающим до костей. 

Армин был не единственным стратегом, умеющим читать шаги противника наперед и находящимся в залитой солнцем библиотеке. 

О чем она думает, каждый раз сомневаясь, что кто-то может считать её хорошим человеком? Энни никогда не хотела убивать невинных людей — воспоминания, доставшиеся Армину от Бертольда, лишь окончательно убедили его в этом. 

Он был не единственным, кто видел это. 

Ведь Армину тоже приходилось убивать, чтобы спасти чужие жизни — будучи девятнадцатилетним Командором разведкорпуса, он слишком часто думал о той женщине, которой прострелил голову, даже не отдавая отчета своим действиям, чтобы не понимать, что их мир действительно является чересчур жестоким даже внутри высоких стен, похожих на загон для домашнего скота. По крайней мере, половина их отряда уже держала в своих руках оружия, направленные вовсе не на титанов, пожирающих человечество. И Армин слишком рано оказался в их числе одним из первых. 

Защита? 

Или все же бесчеловечная жестокость? 

Как бы там ни было, прошлого уже не вернуть. Благодаря этому Джим сейчас до сих пор спал, восстанавливая потраченные силы, а не являлся товарищем, гниющем в земле. Джим, как и остальные солдаты, очень тяжело переживал убийство Саши. Ребенок… 

— Потому, что я доверяю тебе, — уверенно отвечает он спустя пару мгновений. — Нам необязательно каждый раз причинять себе… 

Армин против собственной воли прерывается и вместе с Энни переводит взгляд в сторону распахнувшейся с грохотом двери, скрытой за высокими книжными стеллажами. Только тогда он осознаёт, что их зрительный контакт был слишком долгим для того, чтобы определять по нему возможную сказанную ложь, которую так не хочет слышать Энни, но пока (он искренне надеется) не может позволить себе доверять другим людям.

Энни забирает со стола своё холодное, несмотря на горячее солнце, кольцо. Хитч оказывается около них спустя секунду, громко топая по полу — Энни старается выглядеть безразличной, как и всегда, но все равно недовольно хмурит брови, ожидая, когда этот цирк прекратится. Сколько раз она уже заходила с топотом, грохотом и громкими бессмысленными речами даже в комнаты без дверей? 

Армин бы сбился со счёта, пытаясь посчитать, но сказал бы, что слишком много, чтобы они могли спокойно поговорить как сейчас, так и в подземелье, в котором Хитч порой было слишком много. 

— Я пришла сюда не просто так, — важно, но хитро начинает девушка, переводя взгляд с Энни на Армина и обратно. — Когда ты вернулась, я не думала, что останусь одна. А ты, Армин, там… 

— Я не обязана все время быть рядом. Ты громко спишь. 

— …твой мальчик опять драку устроил, — обращаясь к Армину, договаривает Хитч и на слова своей соседки недовольно щурит глаза, но пока не отвечает, а лишь холодно добавляет, буравя разведчика взглядом: — Новобранец. Тот самый. 

В следующее мгновение Армин подрывается с места так резко, что переворачивает свой стул. Однако, несмотря на спешку, он успевает ещё раз переглянуться с ничего не понимающей Энни, убеждаясь, что позже им вновь придётся продолжать прерванный другими солдатами разговор. 

Хитч с довольным видом занимает освободившееся место, посылает в сторону парня какой-то странный взгляд и отодвигает, по её мнению, слишком близко стоящий к Энни стул, когда Армин быстро вылетает из библиотеки в коридор, пугая этим своих солдат. 

Энни бросает практически равнодушный взгляд на покрывающееся дождевыми каплями окно, пока до неё доносится его строгий голос, отчитывающий молодого паренька, который должен был мыть пол, и слишком раздраженного, но проснувшегося Райнера. Леонхард переводит взгляд на своё кольцо, пока Хитч снова молча позволяет себе слишком много, с поддержкой обнимая её за плечи. Её руки оказываются практически такими же тёплыми, как плащ, вновь оставшийся на спинке стула рядом с Энни.


End file.
